Is God ever Lying to us?
Is God ever lying to us? Do you always “tell the truth” to your own children? You would, but only if you where sure they could handle the truth. You know that only your oldest and brightest might be ready for it; in fact they might even be able to figure out the truth by themselves. --- What if they have done that already and now start blabbering out what they know to all the other children? It might indicate that they are not really as smart as they believe to be and drastic counter measures might be required. On the other hand, they might do it because you have not been open with them and leveled with them. A discussion would stop the babbling; because now you have acknowledged that they are ready for more responsibility and help with “grown-up problems”. (Young minds for new solutions.) The particular “issue” I am addressing here is (Gods) Noetic-Evolution and its secret that it causes massive collateral damage. This “damage” cannot please God, because it is the opposite of what his/her Angel helpers are told to preach namely love and compassion. (See famous painting: http://www.msmisp.com/logos/feeling.gif ). To accomplish this for the victims as well as the perpetrators who have died, a psychic mind-change is used. (Heavenly cocaine). This is to make their existents pleasant for their stay in the Unmanifest Realm (the heavens) --- While I don’t have any solution yet, there is one thing I am certain of; and that is that none of these “''eternally'' smiling” psychic-drug addicts has any creativity left to be of help in finding a solutions. Here is a quote from my paper on Evolution ß about the condition needed for “Creation”. See also: http://www.msmisp.com/logos/foundation-for-evolutionary-spirituality.htm The 1949 film “'The Third Man” '''makes a strong argument against the agape like as promoted for evolution/creation.'' “In '''''Italy, for thirty years under the Borgias, they had warfare, terror, murder, and bloodshed, but they produced Michelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci, and the Renaissance. '''''In ''Switzerland'', they had five hundred years of democracy and peace and what did they produce '---'“The cuckoo clock!”'' ''--- Which'' ''country did the heavy lifting for Gods “Evolutionary-Self-Creation”? What Actions and Creations brought us out off the Dark Ages and into the modern times? --- Certainly not the “cuckoo clock”. Our Philosopher A.N. Whitehead said:'' Periods of tranquility are seldom prolific of creativity. -- Mankind has to be stirred up. As I said, I don’t have a solution yet for this “horrendous collateral damage problem”, but I believe I have proven my creative abilities for finding simple solutions to problems during my present reincarnation. (But if I undergo this “make happy” conversion, my abilities will be lost.) Also, to be of use, I will need to have a thorough knowledge of the methods for analyzing the Evolutionary process from the Unmanifest) realm and its means of controlling “fail developments” that will lead to extinction, etc. I know that my psychic perception is less than adequate as it is now, but please find a way to let me know and provide some help for me to live my last years here on earth with some comfort. You don’t want an angry, (''totally disgusted, pissed off) member joining your staff. PS. '''Report, three month later, about what happened to this request for help of mine. --- Yes, some spirits have tried to help me and to notify me via clairvoyant persons. In fact “62” of these psychic persons were used to give me “glorious” messages about lots of money and other happy events. --- NOTHING CAME TRUE! --- Were all these psychics persons FRAUDS? ---Unlikely, because some actually gave dates for the money just a few days ahead. No fraudulent psychic would do that, because all I needed to do was wait these few days to find out. ----- Apparently my paper on Evolution has created a discontent in the Heavens ----